


A Summertime Thunderstorm

by sirrriusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirrriusblack/pseuds/sirrriusblack
Summary: A huge storm is coming and Remus and Sirius are forced to hunker down together. It’s the perfect opportunity for Sirius to express his feelings to Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	A Summertime Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The worst thing Remus could have done was hitch a ride with Sirius. Hell, he’d been avoiding Sirius as much as he could for almost three months now. It was supposed to be the four of them—the marauders—but then the girls had gotten invited along and… there wasn’t enough room in the car for seven people. So, rather than taking two cars, James, Pete, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas were all crammed into one and Remus… was crammed onto a motorbike, clutching onto Sirius like his life depended on it. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and called out to Sirius.

“Hey! Can you pull over?” he shouted over the wind blowing past his ears. Sirius turned his head, but kept looking ahead.  
“What?” he yelled back, leaning to the left to turn with the road.  
“Pull over!” Remus repeated. He felt the bite of the cold wind soften as Sirius slowed down and turned onto the side of the road. The highway was mostly empty, which was quite unusual for a late Friday afternoon.  
“Everything okay?” Sirius asked, pulling off his helmet. Remus did the same, and tried not to stare too long at Sirius’ dark waves, which somehow looked just as perfect as they had an hour and a half ago when they’d left London. His hair fell just before his shoulder, where it met with Sirius’ leather jacket. Remus tracked his eyes along every zip and buckle of it while Sirius removed it, seeking an escape from the sun’s heat. Shaking his head, he picked up his phone, but the call ended before he could answer it.  
“Yeah,” Remus said. “I just—James was ringing,” he explained. “I’m going to call him back.” Sirius nodded and pulled his own phone out, no doubt mindlessly checking Instagram or the like.

“Hey,” Remus greeted when James picked up on the second ring.  
“Hey Moony, where are you guys?” he asked. His voice was scratchy on the phone and Remus winced. He looked over to Sirius, who was leaning against his bike and looking behind Remus to something that must have caught his attention.  
“Uh,” he looked around, “we’re on the side of the highway somewhere,” Remus said. “Where are you guys?” He could hear chatter in the background, a laugh from what sounded like Peter.  
“Shit, you guys are still driving?” James asked, his getting louder. Remus glanced back to Sirius, who was motioning for him to turn around. He ignored him.  
“Yeah, why? Are you guys not?” he asked.  
“No! Have you guys not stopped at all? There’s a huge storm coming, we figured you knew,” James said, his voice strained now. Remus shook his head before he realised James couldn’t see him. “We got about a half-hour in and Marls saw the weather alert. We’ve been trying to call you for—”  
“Moony!” Sirius yelled out. Remus looked over to find Sirius walking toward him.  
“Sirius, I’m on—oh,” Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and spun him around, “the phone with—” Oh. 

Oh, shit.

In front of Sirius and Remus was the biggest, darkest cloud they’d seen in their lives. And it was growing larger.  
“Uh, um, Remus?” James called out, his voice like static. Remus looked over to Sirius.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry,” he said, bringing the phone back to his ear. “We’re about an hour and a half in already,” he told James. The trip to the Potter’s holiday house in Dorset was about two and a half hours. Remus and Sirius were stuck right between them. Remus looked up at the cloud that seemed to be following them, growing bigger each minute.  
“Okay, well, the rain’s only just hit here,” James said. “We’re all at Lil’s and Marlene’s,” he added, “so you should have a while before it hits you. I’d say it’s probably best if you guys go to Dorset and we’ll drive over when the storm’s passed tomorrow." Remus looked over to Sirius, who was eyeing the dark clouds with worry. "It still says the weather’s going to be fine the rest of the weekend.” Remus dug his foot into the dirt he was standing on. It was the middle of the summer. They were going to Dorset for the long weekend. Tonight was supposed to be full of games and alcohol and stupid dares. Instead, Remus was going to be locked in a house with Sirius. Only Sirius.  
“Uh, yeah, okay,” Remus said, glancing at Sirius. “Yeah, cool. Um, the spare key is on top of the door frame,” James said. With a quick thank you and a goodbye, Remus ended the call.

“That…” Sirius started, not quite knowing how to finish. Remus nodded.  
“Yeah,” he said, watching the cloud. He backed up to the bike as the cloud started to cover the afternoon sun, casting a shadow over them. He accidentally backed into Sirius.  
“Oh, um—”  
“Sorry, I—”  
“No, it’s, um, it’s okay.” Sirius looked down at his shoes, before he glanced at the phone in Remus’ hand. “Are we… what’d James say?” he asked, picking up his jacket from its spot hanging on the handlebar. Remus followed Sirius’ hands, trying not to focus on the curve of his wrist or the constellation inked on his forearm. Leo. Regulus’ constellation. Remus looked down at the ground and leaned over the bike to reach for the spare helmet.  
“Storm’s coming,” he said. “It’s supposed to be bad, so James said to keep going to Dorset, try to outrun the storm, I guess, and they’ll come tomorrow.” Sirius nodded and pulled his helmet on.  
“Yeah, that makes sense,” he said. He looked Remus up and down. “That makes sense, right?” he asked. Remus pulled his own helmet on and climbed on the bike behind Sirius.  
“Sure. Makes sense.” That didn’t mean Remus wasn’t going to stress over every minute of this entire night.

* * *

The rain didn’t hit for another hour. It had gotten darker—the wind colder and stronger—but they were almost at Potter’s holiday house when the rain started falling in buckets. The bike was moving slower through the city streets and their speed limits, and when Sirius stopped at a red light, Remus leaned in closer over his shoulder.  
“Are you sure it’s okay to be riding in this weather?” he asked over the sound of the rain on the road and gripped tighter around Sirius. With his leather jacket, the rain was sliding right off of Sirius, making him harder to hold on to. Remus, on the other hand, was wearing only a light sweater, enough to keep the wind away without being too suffocating or hot. The problem now was that his clothes were dripping with rainwater. Sirius turned his head slightly, keeping an eye on the set of lights in front of them.  
“Yeah, we should be fine, we’re only five minutes away anyway,” he called back, revving the engine as the light turned to green. Remus nodded against Sirius’ shoulder and moved back to his position behind Sirius.

Sirius was right. They reached the house in under five minutes, the rain picking up and the wind harsh and cold, directing the rain straight into them. Sirius parked his bike in the garage and ran back over to Remus. Together, laughing and rushing to get away from the storm, they ran to the front porch and Remus searched for the key. It was where James had told him it would be, on top of the door frame. Remus held up the key and turned to Sirius, who shook his head like a dog trying to shake water from its coat. Remus laughed. He wished it could always be like this, wished he could always be comfortable and laugh with Sirius. Just like how it used to be. But now he had to be like every tragic young gay ever. He had to fall in love with his best friend. Remus turned away and unlocked the door. There was a large rug in the entryway that Remus and Sirius stood on, the rain dripping off them in puddles. Sirius took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before he reached behind his neck and pulled off his shirt. When he caught Remus giving him a look, he shrugged.  
“Don’t want to get everything wet, he said, and started untying the laces of his boots.  
Remus tried to look away from Sirius’ shirtless figure. No, really, he tried. But the tattoos he’d gotten over the past few months on his arms, his ribs… Remus shook his head and pulled off the sweater he was wearing, leaving him in a soaking wet white t-shirt. He slid off his beat-up Doc Marten shoes he got for school in 11th grade and placed them on the shoe rack to dry. Sirius placed his boots next to them and straightened, wearing only his jeans and socks. Remus looked down at his own feet and Sirius cleared his throat.

“Alright, I call dibs on the best bathroom,” he said, getting ready to run up the staircase in the middle of the entryway.  
“The best bathroom? There are multiple different bathrooms?” Remus asked, eyebrows raised. Sirius huffed a laugh and walked a few steps up.  
“There are many," he said. "Are you showering?”  
“Yeah, just a minute,” Remus replied, glancing around. Sirius shrugged.  
“Okay, well the cupboard at the end of that hall—” Sirius gestured to the right turn atop the stairs— “is the linen cupboard. Grab a towel and then find one of the bathrooms. I think there are like four,” he said. Remus nodded. Of course Sirius would know his way around here, he lived with the Potters from ages 15 to 18. He moved out as soon as he could, not wanting to impose any longer. He’d asked Remus to share an apartment with him at first, not James, which seemed like the most obvious choice. Remus had declined though. He couldn’t… he could barely even be in the same room with Sirius. So now Sirius and James shared an apartment. Remus lived alone in his quite average apartment and Pete lived with his dorm mate on campus. It worked out well enough.

Without the weight of his soaked sweater and shoes—without the distraction of a shirtless Sirius—Remus finally looked around the room. Even the entryway of the Potter’s holiday house was impressive. The staircase sat in the middle of the room, leading up and splitting into two hallways on the second floor. The house was homely, small enough that it could be considered so, but large enough that Remus was sure he’d almost never be able to afford something like this. The walls were decorated with photos of the family; Euphemia and Fleamont’s wedding, a baby James, lots of beach photos with the three of them...and Sirius. Sirius was in more than a few of the photos, smiling next to James; on the couch playing cards with Euphemia and Fleamont; a part of the family. Remus smiled and picked up one of the photos. Sirius and James in the summer, sometime around sixth year, probably, in their board shorts on the beach, grinning wider than Remus had ever seen. They really were brothers.

“Remus?” Sirius called from atop the stairs. Remus put the photo down quickly and spun around to see… Sirius. In only a towel. He cleared his throat and tried not to focus too obviously on Sirius’ bare skin, on his partially wet hair, on his virtually naked body.  
“Uh, um, yes?” he asked, hands behind his back. Sirius gave him a look, but quickly shook it from his eyes and opened his mouth.  
“I just—I was about to hop in the shower and I remembered you don’t have spare clothes, so I was going to show you to my room,” he said. “So you can grab some of the clothes I left here last time,” he added. Remus shuffled in his spot, looking everywhere but at Sirius.  
“Uh, yeah. Um, okay—sure, I—yeah,” he choked out, moving toward the stairs. “And they say chivalry is dead,” he joked, his breath hitching when Sirius chuckled lightly, confused, and led the way.

Sirius’ room at the holiday house was simple. It was a guest room with a few personal touches—a record album shelf, an acoustic guitar, a jewellery rack. Sirius walked over to the blinds and opened them. The rain was pelting down, hitting the sliding glass doors that led out to a small balcony and rattling the glass slightly. The sky had grown darker, the clouds hiding any sign of the previously glowing sun, despite it being only being near 4pm. The wet clothes on Remus felt colder in that moment, the stickiness of it all getting on his nerves. Sirius moved toward the chest of drawers at the end of the huge, king-size bed and opened the top drawer.  
“That storm’s getting real bad, hey?” he said, filling the silence. Remus tried not to watch the hand that was grasping onto the towel and holding it up. He looked down at the floor instead.  
“Yeah, we’re pretty locked in,” he replied quietly. Sirius held up a thick, dark green sweatshirt, raising his eyebrows in question to Remus, who looked up and shrugged. “Yeah, that works,” he said, catching it as Sirius threw it to him. With it, he threw a pair of underwear—“don’t worry, they’re new. Mum buys me new clothes every time we come up here,”—some thick socks and a loose pair of cotton tan pants. Remus caught it all and tried not to get rainwater coating his current shirt on them. He thanked Sirius, who smiled and left the room with a quick direction to the closest shower. Remus nodded and followed him out after a moment, finding the bathroom with little trouble.

* * *

Sirius had always been one to take long showers. Remus imagined he would take cold showers, too, but that was just a guess. He usually took at least half an hour, if not more, to get out and longer to get dressed. Remus, on the other hand, had five-minute showers. With the water burning hot, he’d be in, washed and out in under five minutes, quickly dried and dressed just as quick. He hung his wet clothes on the towel rack in the bathroom to dry and unlocked the door. Now, to find the kitchen in this place. Sirius and Remus were supposed to stop at some point to get a late lunch along the way, but they thought it a better idea to escape the storm and hope there was something to eat at the house. All the food and clothes were in the trunk of James’ car. After a five minute search, Remus found the kitchen on the first floor. He opened the cupboards and turned up lacking of any food before he opened the walk-in pantry. Again, it was mostly empty, but he did find some long-lasting foods and, more importantly, a jar full of teabags. Remus grabbed the jar, along with a few other ingredients, and started searching the kitchen for a saucepan.

When Sirius walked into the kitchen, pulling a hoodie on over a black t-shirt, the room smelt amazing. Sirius yawned and walked over to Remus, looking over his shoulder at what he was stirring in the pot.  
"Did you—are you making soup?" he asked, dipping his finger in and tasting it. "Mm, 'sgood."  
"Uh, yeah, I was going to make pasta but you and Jamie always make fun of me for having it without meat—"  
"Because bolognese is supposed to have meat!" Sirius shouted, laughing. He stepped away from the stove.  
"It's not bolognese, though, it's pasta and bolognese sauce, there's a difference!" Remus exclaimed. "Can you—" he flicked his hand toward the kettle," re-boil the kettle please? I was making tea, but I forgot," he admitted. Sirius flicked the notch on the kettle.

"So how did you get things to make soup?" he asked, jumping up to sit on the counter. Remus tried not to imagine Sirius and James sitting in this kitchen, licking cake batter off spoons while they helped Euphemia bake and singing along to some song on the radio. He tried, but the thought was such a nice one that he couldn't help it. Remus looked away, back to the soup he was stirring slowly.  
"I have a secret," he said, turning around. Sirius looked at him, a glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah?" Remus nodded, pulling out an empty can of soup. Sirius barked a laugh. "Oh, we're having canned soup? How refined," he joked. Remus debated the consequences of hitting Sirius with the wooden spoon in his hand.  
"Yes, well you have no taste, so canned soup it is. Now make me some tea," he ordered as the kettle came to a slow and clicked off. Sirius laughed and started pouring—yes, pouring—sugar into Remus' mug. Remus smiled and pulled the saucepan off the stove. He could imagine days like this, in a less fancy kitchen and not after a two-hour drive and a storm, but a simple day like this. Sirius and him cooking together, eating lunch, smiling fondly, cracking jokes. He could imagine a life with Sirius. And that was the problem. Remus filled two bowls of soup and handed Sirius his without another word.

* * *

The living room—well, one of them—was amazing. Stained, hardwood floors, a large, soft rug and a couch three times bigger than Remus' own couch. Even the coasters were elegant, ingrained with intricate patterns of flowers and stars.  
Remus placed his bowl on the dark wood coffee table as Sirius walked in, his own bowl of soup gone. He sighed and climbed onto the couch, sinking down with it.

"This thing is like a cloud," he said, lying back. Sirius' hoodie hitched up slightly, revealing a strip of skin that Remus almost couldn't look away from. He cleared his throat, forgetting entirely what Sirius had said.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. "Did—did I do something?" he added, sitting up and furrowing his brow. Remus put his mug on the coffee table and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He pulled his legs up onto the couch, bringing his knees to his chest.  
“I don’t—what do you mean?” he asked, crowding his arms. Thunder rumbled outside, followed by the flood of rain falling heavier, hitting the windows around them with a rattling force. Remus didn’t let Sirius answer, instead picked up his bowl and mug and took it to the kitchen. He thought he heard footsteps behind him, and was fully prepared to jog upstairs and go to sleep, despite it only being just past 5pm. Lightning flashed outside, though, and it was getting hot inside, the storm not enough to keep the summer heat away. Remus pulled back the curtains that hid the two sliding glass doors leading to the patio. Sirius mumbled something and followed him out.

“Remus, it's pissing down out here!” he raised his voice over the rain. Remus merely took a seat on the small, two-seater couch under the patio roof and watched the rainfall. The thunder from the previous lightning rumbled, and Sirius walked over. “Okay, Remus, look,” he said, climbing onto the arm of the couch and facing Remus. Remus turned his head and looked at Sirius. “I don’t—I think—You… you don’t have to say anything but… just, did I do something to make you hate me?” Sirius’ eyes were cold but sad at the same time. He was scared, scared that Remus would say yes to that question. Remus held his cup of tea in both hands, needing something to do with himself. Something to keep him from reaching out to Sirius.  
“You did—I didn’t—Why would you think that?” he settled on, looking quickly away from Sirius. The rain began falling harder. Sirius slid off the arm and next to Remus. With the size of the couch… they were close.

“Because you've been avoiding me for like three months, Remus,” he shouted over the rain. He put his head in his hands, and Remus could see the conflict, the confusion he’d caused. He thought Sirius hadn’t noticed.

“I haven’t...what do you mean?” he asked, watching Sirius for even the slightest reaction.  
“Why do you think I suggested the bike and not two cars?” Sirius was looking up now, his eyes red. Remus couldn’t say anything. “I thought that maybe... I did something—I don’t even know, but you’re saying I didn’t and then you’ve barely been able to look me in the eyes all day. I miss you, Remus.” Sirius’ words hit Remus like the lighting had struck him itself. He was searching Sirius’ face for the meaning behind what he was saying, searching for a clue to what Sirius wanted to hear. He put his mug down on the hardwood floor and sat up somewhat straighter.  
“You miss—what do you mean you miss me?” Remus breathed. He felt some of the rain spray onto his neck and tried not to flinch at the cold, instead keeping his gaze steady. Sirius was looking back at him, mouth open like he was going to say something, but he was lost for words. He ran a hand through his hair, tangled and wet from the shower, and slumped down. Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky around them, lighting up Sirius’ face—his red cheeks, his long eyelashes, his soft lips. Remus blinked.

“I just… I mean… I don’t want you to hate me because…” he trailed off, like he didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
“Because?” Remus prompted, strands of damp, curly hair falling onto his forehead. Sirius sucked in a breath.  
“Because… because I love—” the rest of Sirius’ words were drowned out by a loud rumble of thunder and even when Remus strained to listen, he couldn’t make them out. He twisted his hands together, the sleeves of Sirius’ sweatshirt just long enough to cover up to his knuckles.  
“What?” Remus asked, raising his voice over the rain and wind. Sirius looked down at Remus’ hands then and slumped even further.  
“I… I said…” Sirius once again trailed off, his eyes wide. Remus was about to say something, maybe to ask him again, but Sirius… he moved forward, faster than Remus could comprehend, and pushed Remus back against the couch so that he was hovering over him. He brought their lips close, so close together. Remus swallowed. Sirius didn’t kiss him, but instead looked at him for approval, asking permission with a glance.  
“O-oh. Oh.” Remus flushed red under Sirius’ gaze and this close… well, he couldn’t avoid Sirius any longer. Remus lifted his head slightly and Sirius slid his hand underneath it, meeting him in the middle and pressing their lips together.

“Oh,” Remus said again when they parted, when Sirius sat up and pressed his back against the other side of the couch. Remus bit his lip. Sirius had kissed him. Sirius had kissed Remus and Remus had kissed him back. They’d kissed. Just then. In a thunderstorm, in patio lighting in the summer. They’d kissed. Sirius huffed a small, awkward laugh.  
‘Yeah… oh.” His lips were pressed together, like he was trying not to smile. He wanted Remus’ reaction. He wanted Remus to smile and so he did. He smiled so wide it hurt, but when Sirius smiled back at him, it didn’t matter. Remus climbed forward and over Sirius, leaning down to kiss him again and again and again and for the rest of eternity. But the storm had a different idea.

A gust of wind blew the rain through the patio and covered Remus and Sirius in misty rainwater, earning giddy laughs out of the both of them. Remus bit his lip, his knee digging into Siris’ side.  
“Inside?” he asked, biting back his smile. Sirius’ eyes moved down to Remus’ lips, before he reached his hand out and twirled one of Remus’ damp curls around his finger.  
“Are you still going to kiss me inside?” he asked. Remus furrowed his brow.  
“What?”  
“Oh, I just… I mean, I still don’t know why you’ve been avoiding me,” Sirius said, his eyes losing some of their warmth. Remus sat back slightly and tucked his hands into the sweater he was wearing. Sirius looked up at him, still curling his hair around his fingers. Remus smiled down at him and pressed his hands down on Sirius’ chest.  
“Because I want to kiss you every time you walk into the room as me,” he admitted, smiling. Sirius laughed and kissed Remus again, linking their hands together.  
“Well you can do that all you want now,” he said, bringing Remus’ hand to his lips.  
“Yeah?” Remus asked, smiling. Sirius nodded. “So that wasn’t just a storm-induced pity kiss?” he asked, his smile sweet. Sirius laughed again.

“Come on,” he said, pushing Remus off of him gently and leading them back inside.  
“So it was? You didn’t say no…” Remus was being tugged by their linked hands and Sirius stayed silent. “Sirius! You didn’t say no!” he said, outraged. Closing the door behind them, Sirius spun and pushed Remus light against the glass door. “Oh.” Remus’ voice seemed to give way, the word coming out in a small whisper. Sirius smiled up at him, rising slightly on his toes to reach his arms around Remus’ neck. Remus, with flushed cheeks, wrapped his arms loosely around Sirius’ waist, bringing him closer. Sirius hummed and brought their lips as close as he could without touching.  
“Y’know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” Sirius asked, playing with the string of Remus’ rope necklace behind his neck. Remus let his head hit the glass behind him and huffed a laugh.  
“About as long as I have?” he guessed. Sirius smirked.  
“Since fourth year?” he laughed, and Remus followed suit. He let his hands fall slightly to Sirius’ hips, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
“Third, actually,” Remus admitted, grinning. Sirius closed his eyes and laughed, the sound keeping Remus alive. He could live like this forever, endless summer, hands around Sirius’ waist, hair damp from rainwater and in love. Remus shook his head with laughter. “Why do we do this to ourselves?” he laughed, twisting the fabric of Sirius’ shirt into his fist. Sirius gulped, watching his hand before he looked back up at Remus.  
“Internalised homophobia?” Sirius offered, smirking. Remus nodded.  
“Ah, yep. Yeah, that’d do it,” he said, laughing. Sirius nodded and joined Remus, before a thought struck him.

“Hold on, so why the past three months? Did I do…” he trailed off as he started realising something and Remus was already out of his arms and across the room. “Wait...wait. The tattoo?” Sirius asked, looking down at the ink on his forearm. Remus was covering his ears and shaking his head. He knew exactly what Sirius was going to do. “Do you—Remus! Moony, come back here!” he shouted, following after Remus, amusement dancing in his eyes. Remus flopped onto the couch, his eyes closed and a silk cushion over his face. “Remus,” Sirius laughed. “Remus do you… do you like my tattoos?” he asked, holding back his laughter. Remus groaned.  
“Shut up!” he shouted, the words muffled by the pillow. Thunder rumbled outside, drowning out the sound of the rain for a moment.  
“Oh my—you do! You like my tattoos!” Sirius pulled the pillow from Remus’ face, which was flushed red as he glared through a wide smile. Sirius’ face fell and he sat down on the couch, like he couldn’t stand anymore.  
“Sirius? Are you okay?” Remus asked. Sirius blinked slowly.  
“You’re so cute,” he said, trying not to laugh. Remus threw the pillow at him.  
“Oh, shut up!” he said again, just as his phone started ringing. Remus had left it on the coffee table. It was James. “Oh, thank fuck,” he answered the phone.

“James! Come and get me, I’m being tortured!” he shouted upon answering. James started to say something back but was cut off by Sirius, yelling loudly.  
“Jamie! Remus likes my tattoo!” Remus shoved his hand into Sirius’ face and left the room, the sound of laughter following him out as James started speaking.  
“Hey, um—I’m not even going to ask,” James said, huffing a laugh. “You two sound okay, is the storm bad?” he asked, someone yelling in the background. Remus grinned, bright and wide, even though James couldn’t see.  
“Nope—no, this is the best storm I’ve ever gotten stuck in,” he said. Remus heard a loud 'hello' from somewhere near James and assumed it was Marlene, who never did learn phone etiquette.  
“Um...O-okay,” James said.  
“Yeah,” Remus smiled back toward the living room, where Sirius was setting up a movie. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
